


The Things We Learn.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: A high school's trip to the BSU presents a new experience for Bill and Wendy.





	The Things We Learn.

Bill sighed, he hated today. The local high school had applied for a tour of the BSU. Bill had no idea why. Apparently, Gunn said it was a type of social psychology class. Why were high schoolers interested in psychology? Bill remembers when he was in school, the last thing he could care about was how _other _people thought. He was too caught up in his own teenage bullshit. Nevertheless, he and Wendy prepared.

Gunn had requested they put away the stuff that was "too gruesome" for the kids. Like the stuff on Manson and Kemper. What exactly would they tell them, then? "I don't understand why Gunn said yes to this." Bill said, not particularly to Wendy, but she responded anyway, "Maybe to help inform the public on how to spot a killer?" she theorized. Bill shrugged, "Or, he just hates us."

"That too." Wendy said, causing Bill to breathe out air, _almost _a laugh. Not quite.

After some time, the class arrived. There weren't many kids. Bill could actually count them, exactly twenty-one. Including the one teacher. Wendy started first, she had taught classes before so to her, this was no different, "Hello, my name is Wendy Carr, and this is my partner, Bill Tench," she motioned over to Bill, who gave a nod of acknowledgment, "today, we are going to tell you some of the things we've learned in our two years of working in the BSU." she professionally explained. To Bill, most of these kids seemed bored, he tell could they were only taking this class because it looked good on college applications.

One boy, however, caught Bill's eye. He wasn't dressed like the other children, who wore jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. This boy had born a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a light-blue button-up shirt. 

**He looks like fucking Mormon.** Bill thought. 

The boy was carefully taking notes of everything Wendy was saying, whatever she was saying, Bill had tuned her out long ago.

"--Isn't that right, agent Tench?" Wendy must've asked Bill a question. Knocked from his boredom, Bill automatically responded, "Yep."

"Not all killers are born that way, some are made that way due to circumstances." Wendy continued.

That weird Mormon boy raised his hand, "What type of circumstances?" he asked. His voice wasn't that of a typical teen's. Lacking the raspiness and high-pitched whine. It was actually quite calming, like a radio host.

"That's a good question...?" Wendy gave the boy room to say his name so she could properly address him, "Holden." he proudly stated. Some kids snickered, causing their teacher to give them a warning look.

"That's a good question, Holden." Wendy finished and started again, "Sometimes when kids are abused, a part of their brain splits, creating a killer. This split causes them to not be able to distinguish right from wrong, good from evil."

Wendy was very good at "dumbing" things down. Explaining things in a way a child would understand.

Bill watched as Holden grew paler. Something had upset him, clearly.

The rest of the tour went on, Wendy handled the scientific stuff, while Bill showed them crime scene photos. He knew Gunn told him not to, but _damn _this was fucking boring. Unsurprisingly, the kids were disgusted, the teacher too. Holden, however, seemed fascinated. Grabbing the photos and examining them. One of the other boys noticed his interest and called him out on it, "Do you like this stuff, freak?" he teased.

His teacher warned him to stop, but he persisted, "But Ms. Newman, he's a weirdo. Everyone knows it, too."

"That's enough. I think this field trip is over." Ms. Newman announced.

She thanked Bill and Wendy for their time and started gathering the children. After they left, Bill gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god." he said, slumping over in his chair. "It wasn't _that _bad." Wendy told him.

"Yeah, sure. They were insanely happy to be here." said Bill sarcastically, "That one kid was." Wendy chuckled a bit, "Yeah, a bit too happy if you ask me." Bill added.

The door to the BSU opened slightly, followed by a tiny knock.

"Who's there?" Wendy called out confusedly. A tuft of hair poked around the corner before the person revealed themselves fully. 

"Holden," Bill said in surprise, "didn't your class leave?"

Holden shook his head, "Not yet. I... I just wanted to ask you something." The boy's voice was shaking, his eyes were brimmed with tears.

"What can we help you with?" Wendy softly asked, she had once said she hated kids, but she was awfully good with them.

Holden nervously fiddled with his hands and took a dry gulp, "What you said earlier... About being made a killer by circumstances... Is that true?" tears were slipping from his eyes.

"To an extent, why do you ask?" Bill chimed in to ask.

Holden started crying full force now, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Hey, now, what's wrong?" Bill asked softly. He usually wouldn't be like this, but this Holden kid reminded him an awful lot of Brian for some reason.

"I don't want to be a killer." Holden said through choked sobs.

"What does that mean?" Bill asked him, walking closer to put her hand on his shoulder.

"She said," Holden motioned over to Wendy, "she said that kids who're abused, turn to killers. And I don't wanna be a killer!" he cried again.

A shock of realization hit Bill and Wendy like a gunshot.

**Shit. **Bill thought, what was he gonna say to this kid?

Luckily, Wendy spoke up, "Holden, listen to me. What I said earlier was an example. Yes, some killers were abused, but not all of them were. And not everyone who's abused is a killer." she carefully explained, wiping the boy's eyes with her thumbs, "I can tell you're an emotional boy, nothing wrong with that. In fact, it's a good thing!" 

"It is?" Holden asked, sniffling.

"Yes, it means you care. And killers, they don't care about anything." Bill added, trying to help.

Holden thought for a minute, he guessed they had a point.

"Holden?" they heard Ms. Newman call.

"There you are!" she exclaimed after she entered the office. She walked over to the trio and grabbed Holden's arm, "I'm sorry if he bothered you, he's a wanderer." she explained.

"He's no bother. He's actually quite pleasant." Wendy said, causing Holden to smile.

Ms. Newman thanked them again before leaving and taking Holden with her.

"Wow." Bill simply said, sitting again. "Yeah." Wendy responded. "You'd be a great mom." Bill joked.

Wendy laughed, "Over my dead body."


End file.
